


12 Days of the 100

by emmylou (neotericke)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, minty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericke/pseuds/emmylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Different Holiday Fics in 12 Days. aka I am insane for even trying to attempt it. Will probably mostly be Bellarke, but I'll try to throw other pairings in there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the group's annual tacky Christmas sweater party, and Bellamy is _not_ having it. Will the Grinch's heart grow this Christmas? (prompt: don’t forget the reason for the season folks - imagining your favorite grumpiest character being forced to wear an ugly christmas sweater and a santa hat)

"Bellamy."

"Octavia."

"Bell."

"O."

The siblings squared off, one with his arms crossed, the other with her hands on her hips. Octavia Blake was festively dressed, all ready for the tacky Christmas sweater party that their friends were throwing. Bellamy Blake, however, was dressed mainly in black, showing absolutely zero Christmas spirit.

"Bellamy. Wear the damn sweater or Lincoln and I will elope. Tomorrow."

Bellamy glared at his sister. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Bellamy accepted the sweater she was offering. It was green, with the Grinch's face printed on the front. Bellamy shot her another glare, just knowing that she was making a statement with this particular outfit.

"It's either this one, or the creepy reindeer one," Octavia said smugly, crossing her arms. It was a bit difficult for her to do with the large, 3D Christmas tree on the front.

"Fine," Bellamy muttered, changing his shirt in the living room. He put his leather jacket on top though. Little victories.

Octavia rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. It was enough that he was wearing the Grinch sweater. Besides, Clarke would probably laugh her ass off at it. 

* * *

Clarke took one look and Bellamy, and laughed until she cried. Her outfit was much uglier to look at- a ginormous Santa face on her sweater with a bulbous nose, and reindeer patterned leggings, not to mention the Santa hat on her head- but her outfit was terrible on purpose. That would never be as hilarious as Bellamy showing up as the Grinch, scowl on his face to match the sweater.

"Yeah yeah, very funny," he muttered, glaring at her. "Keep laughing, princess."

"I'm sorry, but it's just _so_ fitting," she gasped. "Here, to complete the outfit," she grinned, pulling the Santa hat from her head and putting it on Bellamy's. 

"And what does this hat have to do with it?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Have you even _seen_ The Grinch? And the part where he dresses up as Santa to steal Christmas?"

"It's been a while," Bellamy admitted. "And I might not have paid attention the first time." 

When they were little, he would watch Christmas movies with Octavia, but now she had her friends and Lincoln to marathon holiday movies with. He did kinda miss the bonding experience, but he didn't miss the movies. He hated winter and the cold, and all things capitalistic and consumer-driven, and Christmas fulfilled all of those hatreds. Okay... So maybe he was a bit Grinch-y.

Clarke was still laughing at him. "Well, it's perfect, whether you know it or not."

"Maybe I should re-watch the movie. Are you guys planning on doing the Grinch for your Christmas marathon?"

Clarke shook her head. "Not this year. Why? How badly do you want to see it?"

"Not that badly," Bellamy muttered, sipping at his beer. 

Clarke shot him a knowing grin. "You know, if you're not doing anything later tonight, you can always stay over. I would be more than happy to watch it with you."

"We'll see," he shrugged.

Clarke said a quick goodbye, then vanished into the party, playing the role of the perfect hostess. Bellamy stood in a corner, shifting uncomfortably. Everyone was merry and bright, and singing along to the Christmas music that was playing.

An old friend, Nathan Miller, made his way over to Bellamy. "On a scale of 1 to Scrooge, how are you feeling?" Miller muttered out of the corner of his mouth, smirking slightly.

"Scrooge. Very Scrooge," Bellamy frowned. 

Miller laughed. "Yeah, I'd guessed, based on the sweater. Where'd you even get that hat?"

Bellamy had almost forgotten he was wearing it. "The princess gave it to me."

"How _cute_."

Bellamy shot him a glare, and drank some more beer. "There isn't anything going on between Clarke and me."

Miller shook his head, laughing. "Sure there isn't. Nothing at all, hence you still wearing that hat."

Bellamy had half a mind to rip it off his head, but then, across the room, he caught Clarke's eye. She was smiling at him, and when their eyes met, she winked. He supposed the hat wasn't doing any harm. 

Bellamy only looked away when Miller elbowed his side. "Nothing, huh?"

"Right, just like the 'nothing' between you and Monty," Bellamy shot back, pleased to have found a comeback. 

Miller couldn't help smiling. He had an obvious crush on their friend, Monty Green, but hadn't really done much about it yet. 

Bellamy elbowed Miller, retaliation for before. "Ask him out."

Miller smiled, raising his eyebrows. "You think I should?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "You could poll this entire room, and everyone would say yes."

Miller laughed quietly, looking down. "Okay. I'll do it. But if it all goes to hell, I'm blaming you."

Bellamy laughed. "Fine! That's fine, because you'll have nothing to blame me for. Trust me."

Miller clapped Bellamy on the shoulder, then set out into the party to look for Monty. He found him near the fireplace, and whispered something in his ear. Monty instantly beamed, kissing Miller in the middle of the dance floor.

Bellamy leaned back against the wall, a smile playing at his lips. He still wasn't feeling that Christmas cheer, but he couldn't help but be happy for his friends. That's all. It had nothing to do with Christmas.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Octavia popped out of the crowd, towing Lincoln behind her. 

"Maybe," Bellamy shrugged, smirking.

"About time," Lincoln chuckled, glancing back at the new couple. "I don't understand how they could both be so obsessed with each other and do absolutely nothing about it for so long." 

"Right, nothing like you, huh?" Octavia smirked, bumping hips with him

"Hey, I eventually did something about it, and I didn't need someone to tell me to do it."

"Uh huh, totally different," Octavia laughed, humoring him.

"Speaking of doing something about it," Lincoln said, exchanging a look with his girlfriend. "When are you going to do something about Clarke?"

Bellamy stared at him with a blank face. "You're the second person to mention her tonight. What's going on?"

"Dude, come on. Every year, Octavia tries to make you wear a Christmas hat, and you always refuse. This year, Clarke puts it on, and you keep it on all night?"

Bellamy had more than half a mind to rip the hat off this time. But this time, Clarke walked right by, her vanilla perfume drifting over him. She turned and ginned at the group.

"Talking about me behind my back?"

"Only good things, you know that," Octavia grinned. "Bellamy was just telling us how much he  _loves_ you."

Bellamy waited for Clarke to protest, but her cheeks turned bright pink. "I need to check on the eggnog," she said quickly, bolting.

Bellamy glared at his sister. "What did you do that for?"

Octavia shrugged, looking bewildered. "You know Clarke. Normally she makes a joke. Did you say something to her?"

" _Me?_ How is this my fault?"

Octavia shrugged. "I didn't say anything different from usual."

Bellamy shook his head. "I'm gonna go check on her."

He made his way to the kitchen, where Clarke was hunched over a bowl of cream, beating it furiously. 

"You okay?"

Clarke jumped, but managed not to spill anything. She turned around, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah... I think I'm just a little frazzled. Holiday season, and all that."

Bellamy nodded slowly. She had meant the jumpiness, not the situation with Octavia. Bellamy assumed she didn't want to talk about it, so he went along with it.

"Yeah, now you see why I hate Christmas."

"It's not a hate thing..." she said slowly. "Just a stress thing. It'll pass, and then I'll be able to enjoy everything."

"Why stress at all in the first place? Be like me. Say 'bah humbug.'"

Clarke grinned despite herself. "Bah humbug... I don't know if it's helping."

"You have to _really_ mean it. Like this. _Bah_ _humbug!"_ Bellamy said strongly, glowering.

" _Bah humbug!_ " Clarke said with her brows furrowed, but could quite wipe the smile off her face.

"Close enough," Bellamy said with a crooked smile. 

Clarke smiled briefly, then fell silent and looked down. Bellamy's forehead creased. Seriously, there was something going on with her.

"Are you really okay?"

"I... yeah. Just something stupid Jasper was saying earlier."

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "You really don't have to worry about it. It's my problem and I'll solve it on my own."

"Nothing wrong with getting a little help from friends every once in a while."

Clarke swallowed, and nodded, as if something had been confirmed. "Friends. Yeah, they're great."

Realization dawned on him. He was so tempted to grin and tease her, but he had a feeling she'd punch him in the face or something like that. 

"We don't have to be friends if you don't want to be..." he said slowly, stepping closer. 

Clarke looked up at him, searching his eyes. Bellamy quirked a smile. He didn't want to say anything. He wanted to let her be the first to say it. But Clarke didn't seem to be in a talking mood.

They stared at each other, anticipation charging the air between them. Bellamy wanted to say something, anything, but the look on Clarke's face stopped him. He swallowed, wondering if he should look away.

Before he could do anything, Clarke stepped forward, pressing her lips against his. Bellamy immediately grinned against her lips, and cradled her face in his hands. 

Clarke laughed aloud, tangling her fingers in his hair and tracing them down his back. Bellamy kissed her tenderly, following her lead. For a moment, it seemed like the kiss was going to get deeper, when Clarke pulled away. He tried not to groan in disappointment. 

"Um, so I think you helped me with that problem after all," she said breathlessly, laughing slightly. 

"You know me, always here to help. I'm a regular Christmas elf."

Clarke snorted, twining her fingers in his. "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

Bellamy raised his eyebrow. "What would you say? That I'm a _Grinch?"_

"That is exactly what I'd say."

"Okay."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll stay and watch The Grinch with you."

Clarke grinned. "Jasper was right. You are a pushover for me."

Bellamy made a face. " _Bah humbug!_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend I posted this like 4 hours ago and it's still Christmas... that being said, there are some who think the 12 days of Christmas begin on the 26th, so if you're one of those, disregard this! in addition to my other fic, I've decided to challenge myself to write a short, Christmas one-shot for each of the actual 12 days of Christmas! let's see if I'm actually successful.


	2. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Your OTP takes a trip to Christmas tree farm! It’s cold and muddy though and they can’t agree on a tree.

"Okay, you can look now!"

Clarke pulled off her blindfold, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Bellamy had woken her at the ass-crack of dawn because he had a special Christmas surprise for her. Bellamy usually didn't get _super_ into Christmas. If anything, he was the one going along with her plans. Now that they've moved in together, things seemed different, and she couldn't help but humor him.

When she did look, she saw a wave of green and a sign, "Mount Weather Farm."

"You're taking me to a farm?" Clarke turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"A Christmas tree farm," Bellamy said proudly. He shot a grin at Clarke. "What do you think?"

"We're getting a Christmas tree?"

"Yep. When Octavia and I were little, we used to go to a lot together to pick out a tree... It was my favorite tradition."

"Aw," Clarke smiled. "Is this your first time going to an actual Christmas tree farm?"

Bellamy nodded. "I didn't want it to be exactly the same tradition. What about you? Ever gone to a farm before?"

Clarke shook her head. "My family would go to a small lot too. I'm excited to actually cut down our own tree."

Bellamy glanced over, beaming. "Good. Me too."

* * *

 

Bellamy trudged through the snow in front of Clarke. "What about this one?"

Clarke tilted her head, then frowned. "No. The top looks weird."

"The top," Bellamy sighed. "Okay. Moving on."

"Ooh, what about this one?" Clarke skipped forward.

"Clarke, are you kidding? It's huge! There's no way we'll fit it on my car!"

Clarke pouted, but she could see that he was right. "Aw, it was perfect."

"If I had an SUV, maybe," Bellamy muttered.

He caught up to Clarke and wrapped her gloved hand in his, squeezing slightly. "Don't worry. We'll find the perfect one."

"I know," Clarke smiled at him. "This is slightly harder than I thought it would be."

"I know. I guess it's because there's more variety here than there would be at a smaller lot."

"Or maybe it's because I'm really picky," Clarke grinned sheepishly.

"No, you're just a perfectionist," Bellamy grinned, then tugged on her hand. "Come on, let's find a tree before my toes fall off."

Hand in hand, they walked through the snow, pointing out tree after tree. One or the other found something wrong with each one. The snow wasn't very deep, and underneath was mud, which splattered the bottom of their pants. 

Eventually, they stopped holding hands and cuddled closer, arms wrapped around each other. It was  _freezing_ , because it was still pretty early in the morning. At first it was fun, using the temperature as an excuse to stop and make out every so often, but after a while, it was just cold. And they were getting cranky.

"Bellamy, are you blind? That tree is _clearly_ lopsided!"

"It's going to be in the corner! We can shift it so you can't see the bad side!"

"It's the principle of the thing, Bellamy!"

"Are you _serious?!_ It's just a goddamn tree!"

Clarke looked like she was about to argue, but she paused and took a deep breath. Then another. "You're right. It's no big deal. Let's just get this one."

"Hold on," Bellamy said, shifting his weight. "If it isn't good enough, that's okay. We can do better."

Clarke shook her head stubbornly. "No, honestly, it doesn't matter. We can hide it in the corner."

"Clarke," Bellamy stepped forward, placing a hand on her cheek, "I'm here for you. If you don't want this one, we won't get this one."

"Are you sure?"

Bellamy leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I'm sure. I'm sorry I got so cranky."

"Don't worry about it. It's cold, I understand. I'm sorry I was so picky."

"It's okay. You just want our first Christmas in our new place to be perfect."

"Yeah," Clarke grinned sheepishly. "It's our first Christmas. It has to be special, you know?"

Bellamy kissed her on the nose. "I know. Come on, let's go find that perfect tree."

It wasn't long before Clarke stopped in her tracks, letting out an awed sigh. This was it. It was small enough to fit in their apartment, but lush and full, the perfect cone shape. This was their tree.

"Bellamy," she breathed, turning to him, her face aglow. 

Just the sight of her was enough to make it all worth it. Clarke was often busy and stressed, and Bellamy just wanted to see her happy. That's all. 

"It's perfect," Bellamy agreed, nodding. She didn't have to say anything. He knew.

Clarke walked up to the tree and buried her face in its branches. "It even smells perfect."

Bellamy laughed. "I'm gonna go grab one of the people from the farm to come cut it down. You okay staying with the tree?"

Clarke nodded, head still engulfed by the tree. 

* * *

They got the tree back to their apartment without any trouble, and set it up in the most visible corner of their living room. Clarke demanded that they decorated it that day, and who was Bellamy to say no to her?

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, untangling a ball of lights and cursing, while Clarke wrapped the untangled portion around the tree, giggling at Bellamy's language.

"I'm out," she said, holding the plug at the end of the cord. "Do you have the next strand ready?"

" _No_ , I do not. You'll have to wait."

"Want me to help?"

"No, I got it," Bellamy muttered stubbornly. He'd started it, and he wanted to finish it on his own.

"I'll make Christmas cookies!"

"No!" Bellamy yelled, jumping up.

Clarke crossed her arms. "I'll do better this time, I swear!"

"No, you are not allowed to bake anymore. Go put on a Christmas movie or something."

Clarke sulked off to the DVDs, rifling through them until she found the one she wanted. "Miracle on 34th Street," she announced, putting it in.

"The original or the remake?" Bellamy asked.

"The original, of course," Clarke scoffed. 

Clarke sat on the floor next to Bellamy, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love this movie," she said, smiling blissfully. 

Bellamy took a moment out of his de-tangling and reached over to stroke her hair and press a kiss to the side of her head.

"I love the way you love Christmas," he said, resting his head against hers for a moment.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's like getting a glimpse into your childhood."

Clarke nodded, disrupting his head. "Yes, I was _very_ into Christmas as a child."

"And your enthusiasm is adorable."

Clarke made a contented sound and leaned into him. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, forgetting about the lights for a moment. 

"So far, is everything as perfect as you wanted it to be?"

"No."

Clarke turned around in his arms, smiling at the surprised (and slightly worried) look on Bellamy's face. "It's better," she grinned, pulling him into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short one but i don't think i could have made it longer without making it bad :/


End file.
